Thomas McGregor
Thomas McGregor is the main antagonist of the 2018 Sony Pictures animation film Peter Rabbit and will return in its sequel as one of the main characters. He's the great nephew of Mr. McGregor and Mrs. McGregor, and much like his great uncle and great aunt, he develops a hatred for Peter Rabbit for constantly stealing from his garden. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed General Hux in the Star Wars franchise and Clan Techie in Dredd. History Thomas first appeared working at a Harrods toy shop in London, even when his great-uncle died from unknown causes. When his boss called him in to tell the shocking news of his great uncle's death (due to a heart attack after consuming too much junk food for 78 years), Thomas cared little about his great-uncle's death as he had been waiting for a promotion and played by the rules to get it. However, his boss tells him that someone else got it, which resulted Thomas to get very angry by knocking down the toys and punching a big teddy bear, resulting himself being fired. Without a job, Thomas moved into his late great-uncle and great-aunt's estate, deciding to fix up the place to open up a new toy store there to rival that of his former boss'. Upon seeing Peter Rabbit and his animal friends taking refuge inside the house, Thomas throws them out before walling up the garden. He later meets his new next-door neighbor Bea (a close friend of Peter and his family), who he develops a crush on, therefore he needed to manipulate her into thinking the he has the same view towards rabbits as her. The two begin dating while Thomas and Peter are constantly attacking each other behind her back. He eventually gets so sick and tired of the animals constantly bothering him with traps and vandalism that he confides in Bea, though she seems confused, telling him that a rabbit would never hurt anyone. Thomas gets an electric fence set up around his garden to stop the animals from entering, though this backfire when they sabotage the electric fences. To add insult to the injury, Thomas gets shocked by several doorknobs whenever he touches them. Fed up with Peter’s antics, Thomas puts several dynamite sticks in Peter’s burrow, hoping to destroy it while implanting several more dynamite sticks in the garden to kill Peter and his family. When a suspicious Bea asked what was going on, Thomas attempts to tell her that he loves rabbits, but Peter accidentally taps a button on the detonator, which not only destroys the burrow, but also blew up Bea's art studio and her paintings. Realizing now that Thomas has been fighting against the rabbits and tried to murder them behind her back, Bea angrily ends her relationship with Thomas and refuses to speak with him again (despite Thomas' insistence that Peter was the one who pushed the detonator). Upset by this turn of events, a depressed Thomas decides to move back to London and gets his job at the toy store back, while a guilty Peter follows him attempting to make amends. The two eventually make up with each other and return to the countryside to reconcile with Bea to stop her from leaving the country. To ensure of this, Peter confesses to having activated the detonator by accident, so Bea forgives them both. However, a snobbish couple has arrived to the ground after buying Thomas' house, and despite Thomas' intents to cancel the sale, the snobbish couple demanded him and Bea to leave. Fortunately, Peter gets his friends to use their tricks to force the snobby couple out from the house, which incited an impressed Thomas to compliment Peter for a job well done. Bea and Thomas then move into his great-uncle and great-aunt's home, Thomas allows Peter and his family to take all the fruits and vegetables in the garden within reason, Thomas finally open his own toy shop in London. Bea then starts writing and illustrating children's books based on Peter and his family. Personality Much like his great uncle and great aunt, Thomas is a man with a severe hatred for animals for breaking into his garden and in particular, this makes him very short tempered and easy to annoy. He is also very manipulative as he's able to convince his neighbor Bea that he in fact loves animals and winds up dating her while attacking the animals behind her back to due to his mutual hatred with them. Despite his manipulations, Thomas does genuinely love Bea while only hating the animals, even feeling guilty when Bea decided to break up with him after learning of his intention to blow up Peter's burrow. After making amends with Peter, Thomas changes his views on animals by the end and now respects them. Thomas is a perfectionist as we see in several instances where he cleans, ensuring that everything is perfect. He hates the country although being a talented gardener. Thomas is a sophisticated man, often wearing fancy clothes and carrying him in a way that expresses confidence. Appearance Thomas is a tall, slim man in his early 30s with short, thick brown hair and brown eyes. He usually dresses very formally often wearing dress shirts, neckties and jumpers while wearing other clothes in some occasions. Trivia *He's allergic to blackberries. *He plays a violin. *He's good at gardening. *He likes classical and opera music. *He's much like a fox for hunting rabbits. Navigation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Rogues Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Category:Provoker Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Control Freaks Category:Nemesis Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Extravagant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:On & Off